


i can see what's coming (but i'm not saying it)

by westboundsigns



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westboundsigns/pseuds/westboundsigns
Summary: His breath is still hot on Taako's lips, distracting enough he almost misses the strained whisper: “I thought I was gonna lose you.”Taako freezes for a moment. Gods, they're probably going to have to talk about this, aren't they.





	

**Author's Note:**

> put it on my callout post, boys

Magnus never kisses with this much... desperation? It’s not rough- he never could be, he's always gentle, sometimes infuriatingly so- but it's _intense_. It's tongue and teeth, it’s split-second pauses for shaky breaths. His hands are _everywhere_ \- on Taako's waist, in his hair, reaching to link their fingers together like they're in a goddamn romance novel. The arm of his ratty couch is starting to dig into his back but Magnus is straddling him, bodies pressed together like he wants to _melt_ into him and that feels… really nice, actually.

And _fuck_ , Magnus' dick is pressed up between their stomachs and he makes a needy almost-whine, and that's _really_ working for Taako.

Being the target of this much outright _affection_ still isn't something he’s used to, though, and after several minutes the way Magnus’ body trembles against him sort of freaks him out. “I'm _fine_ , Mags,” he all but gasps when he finally lets him up for air. “Remember? I'm right here.”

Magnus’ hands don't leave either side of his face. Calloused thumbs rub his jawline _tenderly_ and he tamps down the urge to bat them away, kiss him rough and sloppy until he stops fucking _thinking_ so much. His breath is still hot on Taako's lips, distracting enough he almost misses the strained whisper: “I thought I was gonna lose you.”

Taako freezes for a moment. Gods, they're probably going to have to _talk_ about this, aren't they.

“Hey,” he starts casually (awkwardly) when he regains a little composure, and reaches up to trace shapes into Magnus’ chest. “You _didn't_ , though, right? It was a stupid accident, I shouldn't have let it happen, but I'm _fine_ , you know? Good as new. All limbs in working order-” and he drums his fingers on either side of Magnus’ face to demonstrate- “all organs exactly where they should be.” He’s rambling, he knows it, and he doesn't meet Magnus’ eyes. He knows what he'll see there- worry and guilt and something else, something too soft and honest that he can't let himself think about for too long.

(It _was_ a stupid accident, really, and he _shouldn't_ have let it happen. They were almost out of that fucking cave they'd been in for twenty-four full _fucking_ hours and the only thing on Taako's mind was breaking out the Pocket Spa and absolutely, stone-cold _chilling_. He didn't see the cloaker- _naturally_ , he supposed, given the name and all. It did some kind of ninja-flip off the ceiling... and directly onto him. Of course. _Fuck_. By the time the dust cleared courtesy of a brutal Rail Splitter maneuver, he was sprawled out and bleeding from a gouge in his stomach that he was too freaked out to examine but _really_ hoped looked better than it felt. The panic was brief- Merle had a spell slot left and he was back on his feet in less than five minutes-

-but the look of horror on Magnus’ face stayed with him.)

(Back in Taako’s room, Magnus pulled him close as soon as the door was shut. Taako had been expecting to have an extremely uncomfortable chat about feelings or whatever- this was a relief. This, he knew how to do.)

“I know the risks of this job.” The words sound as if they’re being dragged out of him. “But- but if I lose someone else I…” (the pause is too fucking long, he can’t say it, _please_ ) “...care about-” (thank the Gods) “-it would kill me.”

 _Well._ Taako doesn’t really have anything reassuring to say in the face of _that_ confession. So instead, he leans into kiss Magnus, soft and sweet like he never learned how to do before they met. “We can’t have _that_ ,” he retorts lightly when they part, then tries for a more serious tone. “Look, I know I freaked you out. It freaked _me_ out, a little. I don’t like thinking about… you know, _dying_ and shit. Me dying. You dying. Anyone dying, really- no thanks.” Magnus doesn’t look reassured by his words- he doesn’t blame him. “But- look. All we can do is look out for each other. And you and Merle did. And I’m fine, and we’re here, and we make a hell of a fuckin’ team.” That earns him a smile, and he takes the opportunity to kiss him again. When he pulls away, though, Magnus still looks a little troubled.

“I’m sorry I got so…” He searches for a word. “Worked up.”

Taako raises an eyebrow. “That’s _one_ way to put it.”

“I just- I couldn’t find the _words_ and you were acting like it didn’t _matter_ that you could have _died_ and I wanted to- to show you,” he finishes lamely.

Taako can’t remember the last time anyone’s said anything that made him _blush_ , but he goes red to the tips of his ears at that. (Sappy as it was.) “Well, you’re welcome to keep on _showing_ me, babe,” he recovers, voice nearly a purr, and now it’s Magnus’ turn to blush. “What do you wanna do?”

Magnus seems _shy_ suddenly, like he hadn’t been ready to fuck him senseless five minutes ago. He hesitates, looks away, and then asks softly, “Can I… touch you?”

Taako actually laughs out loud at that, stopping only when he sees Magnus’ furrowed brow. “What, is that _all_ ?” he asks incredulously. But Magnus only nods, and Taako blushes _again, Gods,_ what has he become? “Yeah. Yeah, good. Go for it.”

Magnus shifts to run his hands up Taako’s thighs, fingertips just barely teasing the skin there. Under his skirt and through his undergarments, he runs two fingers back and forth- clit to entrance and back again. It's slow, light- not enough friction to relieve any of the ache ( _fuck_ , he's already _so_ wet) and it's another couple minutes of this before Taako realizes it's _intentional._ He curses under his breath and grinds down into his touch. “Stop being a fucking _tease_ ,” he snipes with no real venom. Magnus has the audacity to _grin_ into the kiss he's pressing on Taako’s shoulder and stops altogether, and Taako absolutely does _not_ whine. Finally, he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Taako’s undergarments.

They get stuck halfway down his thighs, obviously, courtesy of their awkward position on the couch, and they both quickly stand to finish the job. “Let's get a little more comfortable while we’re up,” Taako suggests, and all but dives onto his unmade bed. Magnus follows suit and they shuffle until they're kneeling face-to-face. He starts anew, trailing his hands up agonizingly slow until he brushes against the hood of Taako's clit. Taako sucks in a breath, lets it out shakily- “Come on, keep going.”

Magnus obliges, works his hood back and forth with a rough fingertip and it's so good but not _nearly_ enough. “Come _on_ , Mags,” he nearly growls. “I need more than _that_.” He's got his hands fisted in the hem of Magnus’ shirt and goes to remove it, forgetting Magnus would have to take his hand away to do it. He grumbles a little at that, but is rewarded by the sight of Magnus’ bare chest- _fuck, I hit the jackpot._

He takes Magnus’ hand and guides it back where he needs it. “Hurry up and get me ready,” he huffs. “It's been a while and-” he eyes the outline of Magnus’ dick through his pants appreciatively- “you're kind of a big dude. Not that I'm complaining.”

Magnus flushes all the way down his chest at that, opens his mouth, closes it- _Gods, talking like that really gets to him, huh? Better jot_ that _little tidbit down for later._ When he comes to his senses he runs two fingers across Taako’s entrance, getting them slick, then moves back up to circle his clit properly. Taako moans in appreciation. “ _There_ we go,” he sighs. Honestly, he's close after just a couple minutes- it's all new and _exciting_ and when he's running on pure adrenaline like this every touch feels magnified. He leans in to kiss Magnus, moans into his mouth and _fuck_ \- just a _little_ more-

-and Magnus stops, because of _course_ he does. Taako leans back and tries not to _glare._ Instead, he licks his lips, says "What's up, big guy?", because Magnus’ mouth is twisted up like he wants to say something but isn't sure how.

Sure enough, his brow furrows and he thinks another minute before he slowly asks, “Is it okay if I… go down on you?”

_Oh._

“I mean, I wanna make sure that- um, that you feel good,” he stammers, too loud. “If you don’t want me to or if it makes you uncomfortable…” Taako doesn't really catch the rest- his brain is short-circuiting at the mental image of Magnus between his legs, hot breath on his thighs and wet heat around his clit-

“Taako?”

If he blushes one more time tonight he's gonna have to throw himself off the moon base. He rolls his eyes, a half-hearted attempt to keep up his air of indifference- they both know it's a futile effort. “Geez, I went and got myself saddled with a fuckin’ _romantic,_ ” he gripes facetiously. Then he turns so he's sitting on the edge of his bed, and Magnus takes the hint. In a flash, he's kneeling in front of him, gripping the back of his thighs. He can just barely feel fingernails pressing into his skin and he has time to briefly wish he would dig them in, leave marks, before he hooks them over his shoulders and then he's looking up at him with those puppy-dog eyes. There's something there like- like _hesitation_ and the thought of Magnus being nervous is so completely endearing he can barely stand it.

"Hey, Casanova,” he teases gently. “What are you waiting for?” That’s enough to snap Magnus out of it, and he smiles up at him before leaning in to kiss one of his thighs. He makes his way slowly, inch by inch, until Taako can't decide if he's more impatient or turned on. He pulls his skirt up the rest of the way past his waist- he'd completely forgotten to take it off and like hell is he gonna unhook his legs now- and Magnus suddenly flattens his tongue to lick from his entrance to his clit. _Magnus rushes in_ , Taako thinks, almost deliriously, and his laugh is cut off with a gasp when he does it again.

He lays back on the bed, back arching slightly with every stroke of his tongue, savoring the heat and the small noises Magnus is making as he works. He changes the rhythm after a few minutes, rubs his clit back and forth with short, firm sweeps.

“ _Fuck_ yeah. Just like that,” he pants. Magnus is circling his tongue around his clit now, and he presses a fingertip gently against his entrance, waits for Taako’s go-ahead. It comes in the form of a breathless “ _please,_ ” and Taako can _feel_ him grinning against his skin when he slowly presses in to the second knuckle. He shudders, the sensation too much and not enough all at once- _fuck_ Magnus’ finger feels so much better than his own, thicker and rougher and-

His thoughts are cut off abruptly when Magnus crooks his fingers, strokes him once experimentally. The breath he’d been holding comes out as a shaky moan. “ _Fuck_ , Mags, just like that,” he pants. Magnus repeats the motion, once, twice, keeps going until he's reached a steady pace. Taako digs his heels into Magnus’ back- he barely hears himself say “another finger, _please.”_ Magnus obliges without missing a beat, second finger slipping in to join the first with a little maneuvering. “Move ‘em,” he demands (begs), and he's so close he can't think straight- “Don't stop, don't you _fucking_ dare, I'm so fucking close, _Mags-_ ” and the last word is more of a whine than anything else.

Magnus presses up into him a little further, crooks his fingers just right and _there's_ the spot he needs. Taako's moan must have given it away because Magnus doesn't let up on it for a _second_ and his _tongue_ still hasn't left his _clit_ and then- without stopping he makes an obscene noise, a _groan_ that sounded like he couldn't have stopped it if he tried, and his free hand digs into Taako’s thigh and that's _exactly_ what he needs to come with a full-body shudder.

Magnus doesn't slow down, keeping his fingers and tongue moving as Taako arches up off the bed- _fuck_ , he was good. He savors the heat and the fullness for as long as he can. When it’s too much he puts a hand on his forehead and pushes him away gently, taking in the sight. Magnus is flushed all the way down his chest, breathing hard, eyes half-closed. He's wet nose to chin from- _fuck_ , from _him_ , _that's_ an image he’s gonna file away for later.  
  
"Get up here," he pants, and sits up, dragging Magnus up by the sideburns until he can pull him in for a kiss. He can taste himself on Magnus’ lips- something he's never had strong feelings about one way or another but right now it’s _the fucking best_. He moans into Magnus’ mouth before he pulls away, fixes him with a half-lidded stare, licks his lips. “Alright, big guy, lemme take care of you.”

“You don’t… have to,” Magnus replies, looking away. His flush hasn’t faded- _can't believe he's still shy after_ that.

“I _insist_.” He leans in and kisses where his neck meets his collarbone, resists the urge to leave a mark. _Maybe next time_. Magnus exhales shakily, reaching up a hand to stroke the back of Taako's neck. Encouraged, Taako stands them up, drops to his knees, and-

-stops when his hands brush up against the wet spot on the front of his pants.

Magnus stammers an apology at the same time Taako _laughs_ \- probably not the appropriate response but it had bubbled in his throat so _fast,_ accompanied by a rush of something tender he files away for the moment. Magnus shifts uncomfortably, takes a step back, and, _oops-_ Taako swiftly gets back on his feet to correct the situation.

“That's… actually really flattering, I think.” he taps a finger on his chin, pretending to assess the situation. Magnus looks unconvinced. He continues: “I mean, I got you so hot I didn't even have to touch your dick to make you come?” He grins wickedly. “Yeah, that… kind of feels like a power move, to be honest.”

Magnus laughs, leans down and wraps his arms around him. "I _really_ liked doing that," he says, mostly into Taako's neck, and _Gods_ he's never been more fond of another person than he is right now.

He resists the urge to say something like _I’d better get hurt more often if I get to come home to this._ He settles for “Come on, you big fuckin’ teddy bear,” after the embrace goes on a moment too long. “Let's get cleaned up.” He pulls away and digs around in the pouch he’d tossed aside earlier until he finds the Pocket Spa. “Wanna make out in a hot tub?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows, and Magnus grins and nods.

They're gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me by yelling into the night sky. ill hear u


End file.
